


Thursdays

by Sinpre



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spideypoolweek - Fandom
Genre: #SpideyPoolWeek, #day 6, #day 6 secrets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinpre/pseuds/Sinpre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is coming home late every Thursday. Wade wants to know why and finds out, that his boyfriend has got a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursdays

1\. Thursday

The job went well and Wade just returned home. Home. The word home still felt strange. He never had something like that and now that he and his lovely SpideyBoy were living together it was something that he still had to get used to.

He took a shower, unpacked his bag and was now waiting for Peter to come home. Patience was never his thing so he walked up and down in the living room sometimes looking out of the window, hoping that Peter was already on his way home.

Wade already tried to call him, but he only reached the mailbox telling him that his BabyBoy was currently not available. He didn't worry about that. When Peter was at work or in the lab he often turned his cellphone off.

Finally he heard the key turning in the lock and Peter came in with a serious look on his face. "BabyBoy. Where have you been? I missed you." It only took two leaps for Wade to cross the living room. He welcomed Peter with a tight hug, lifting the smaller man a few inches off the floor and kisses him all over the face.

The serious look on Peters face was gone. Smiling now, happy to see his boyfriend again. "I missed you too Wade."

2\. Thursday

It war way too warm in the apartment when Wade woke up in the afternoon. Peter wasn't there. As usual. Having a job on a regular basis and also being a superhero left little time to relax.

Wade turned around and snuggled his face into Peters pillow. It smelled like him, soft and sweet and like the apple shampoo that Wade bought him because he loved to wash his lovers hair. 

'Time to get our ass out of bed' the yellow box disrupted his daydreams.

"Ok Ok. Peter will soon be here anyway." Slowly he moved out of bed and to the bathroom. He made some coffee in the kitchen and sat down on the the couch. "Let's see what the TV has to tell."

It was already dark outside when Wade woke up to the sound of a turning key at the apartment door. The TV still running. He must have felt asleep again on the couch.

"It is late BabyBoy. Where have you been?"

"Saving the world", Peter smiled and planted a soft kiss on his boyfriends forehead. 

Thursday, 4 weeks later

'It is not ok. You will ruin this when you don't trust him. He is the best thing that ever happened to us. Don't ruin it. Don't ruin it.' The yellow box was repeating the words over and over and over again.

'Why didn't you just ask him?'

"Shut up. Both of you," Wade shouted to silence his boxes, "we are here right now and we will find out."

He was waiting near the Daily Bugle. He had a perfect view towards the entrance of his BabyBoys workplace without being seen. None of the people walking by seem to notice him.

'There he is.' Peter left the office and went towards the next subway station. 

'See, he takes the train to get home. Nothing to worry about.'

But Peter didn't took the stairs down to the station. Instead he disappeared around the next corner.

'Well. There is an explanation for that. There has to be. Don't ruin it.'

the white box shouted. 

Wade followed Peter three blocks north until his boyfriend stopped at a tall building. He seemed to take a deep breath before entering.

Wade stood around the corner. His mind went blank and the boxes just stuttered some meaningless words when he read the sign. Saint George Hospital. 

Was his BabyBoy sick? No no, he would have told. Would he?

The merc went back to the apartment. Totally confused. What the hell did just happen?

Wade sat down on the couch. Starring out of the window, waiting for his boy to come home. He didn't even noticed that it went dark outside. 

Peter returned home two hours later and wondered why there was no light in the living room. He switched it on and shrieked. "Hell Wade. Why are you sitting here in the dark? Is everything ok?"

"Where have you been BabyBoy? I missed you."

Wade looked so sad and it almost broke Peters heart, but he couldn't tell him right now. "I was working. Sorry it went so late. I should've called."

"I can't. I can't," Wade whispered to his box.

"You can't do what? Wade, what is going on?"

"I'm just talking to the voices. Nothing to worry about. I am fine. I would tell you if there was something wrong with me. You would too, wouldn't you? I mean if something were wrong."

Peter sat down next to his man. Hugging him. "Sure I would. I am all fine. Just a little bit stressed."

 

Thursday. The next week

'This is not right. You spy on Peter because you are too scared to ask him what is really going on.'

Wade tried to ignore the voice. He fumbled at one of his porches and took out the gps-tracker. The small display showed him where Peter was in the hospital. Thanks to the little transmitter that he planted in his boyfriends bag.

"10. floor. Ok. Here we go." Wade entered the elevator. He reached the station ward and peeked around the corner, not sure if he really wanted to do this. A sign caught his eye, telling him where he was. Wade froze. Not able to move. One word made his mind go blank. Oncology. Cancer. 

Before he was able to realize what just happened to him he saw Peter leaving one of the rooms. Wades boyfriend was wearing something that looks like a surgery mask. 

Wade ran down the hallway as fast as he could. He grabbed Peter and pulled him close. So close that he would have crushed him if it weren't for the younger mans spider powers.

"BabyBoy. We will fix this. I promise. I will set the world on fire to get you good again. Oh god, I love you so much. I gonna call Shield. Or the Avengers. I am sure Banner will find something to cure you. And if not I promise you to take out Hydra and AIM to find something. I won't let you die. No, no, no, no."

Wade panicked. He was shivering and Peter saw the tears in his eyes.

"Wade. I am so sorry. Please calm down. I am not sick. Take a deep breath. Look at me. Everything is alright. Just let me explain."

"But, but… What? Why?" Wade wasn't able to speak in whole sentences anymore.

Peter took his mans hand and lead him to a small waiting area where they could talk. They sat down. He was still holding Wades hand. 

It was hard to find the right words, and Peter wasn't even sure if there were something like right words in this situation. All he knew was that he screwed up.

"Ok. I'll try to explain what I am doing here. Please calm down."

Wade nodded. He wasn't shaking anymore and the soft way Peter looked at him and was holding his hand made him relax a little bit.

"So. There was this article in the Bugle. It was about the new cancer station for kids. It opened just 6 months ago. Well reopened…" Peters had problems to sort out his thoughts. "I know that it hurts you to talk about the cancer. I know that I can't fix this. But you told me that it means so much to you when I am just there for you. That it makes you feel better."

Wade nodded. "I…I still don't understand," he told Peter.

"I thought I can do that for others too. So I come here every Thursday to play with the kids, to read from a book to them or just talk to them. Sometimes I swing by as Spider-Man and wave through the window. It makes them so happy. And it makes me feel less helpless, because I wish I could do more for you."

"You are way to good for me BabyBoy. I love you. Please promise me to never make me worry about you again."

"I love you too, Wade. And I promise."

Wade pulled Peter close and whispered into his ear. "Do you think I could help here too?"


End file.
